


Bart motherfucking Simpson gets motherfucking high

by reptiledysfunction



Category: The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptiledysfunction/pseuds/reptiledysfunction





	Bart motherfucking Simpson gets motherfucking high

Let's say that Matt Groening wasn't a pussy.  
Let's say that Bart Simpson, from the popular family sitcom The Simpsons, got high one day.  
Bart Simpson, age 20, gets tired of the monotony of life, and smokes some bud.  
Now, there are many episodes focusing on the future of the Simpsons kids. Whenever Lisa becomes president, or Maggie becomes a rock star, or Bart becomes a Grateful Dead fan or whatever the fuck, that doesn't matter. Out the window it goes.  
What matters is that one faithful day, Bart lets go, and touches that tight cigarillo wrap to his lips and takes his first inhale. That's what we're talking about today.

AUTHORS NOTE: it took me like 30 minutes to write the paragraph above because i was so out of it and now i'm pooped so i'm just gonna leave this here


End file.
